Talk:Mortal Kombat 11
Bayonetta for Mortal Kombat 11? I recently just learned that Bayonetta creator, Hideki Kamiya, had teased the possibility of Bayonetta joining Mortal Kombat 11. What do you think? Would you like it? Hate it? Is it true? Or false? Again, however, this is just a teaser, so I won't be surprised (but I will be disappointed) if the tease wasn't true. Please let me know what you think about this. MrWii000 (talk) 03:31, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Guest Characters Blitz0248 (talk) 23:59, February 22, 2019 (UTC)I really want to see Chris Redfield from Resident Evil series, in this game as one of the guest characters. Edit please? I like to edit the Mortal Kombat 11 page, please. It's to add more confirmed returning characters and changes to the Voice Cast since the Story Trailer's already out.DoomDemon82 (talk) 00:12, March 7, 2019 (UTC) I'll second this. I just saw on Facebook that Jacqui is confirmed while Erron Black and Kotal Kahn show up in the trailer. TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:44, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunately due to influx of leaks/unconfirmed content, I was forced to protect the main page until the game itself is released, however I'm very sporadic in the editing due to IRL issues, the best option I can suggest is provide the information what's new and it'll be updated when it can be. I'm aware of who appeared in the story trailer, I've just not got round to adding the information. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 20:43, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Kronika I thought it was already confirmed that Kronika was an unplayable character? teased characters One thing I've noted in the previews of the new towers game mode is that the "Konsumables" often make reference to characters not yet confirmed for the roster. Such as Nitara with "Blood bats" item. Yes, we know Skarlet is in, but the item is actually described as being Nitara's. Anyways... I guess we're waiting for release and the full, finished list before doing stuff with it?--Marhawkman (talk) 20:29, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Unlock page Please unlock the page to put Shaolin trap Dungeon Gamma11 (talk) 19:29, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Okay, this needs to stop. Seriously, this page is becoming really, really outdated, like a fossil. Please unlock this page so I can edit it.DoomDemon82 (talk) 22:33, April 2, 2019 (UTC) And if you looked at the reasoning behind it, you'd understand why it's not unlocked. And as I've mentioned above, provide the information as I can't keep track of literally everything, so instead of bitching at least help me by telling me what needs to be added. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 22:56, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Basically announced kharacters and voice actors. That’s all I want to do. Sorry if I came off as bitchy in my last sentence. DoomDemon82 (talk) 22:57, April 2, 2019 (UTC) You're still not providing the information what needs to be added, I can't keep track of every piece of confirmed information. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 22:59, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Frost Confirmed Just saw it on Facebook. TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:29, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Voice actors Here's the full list of voice actors in MK11: *Ike Amadi – Cyrax, Shao Kahn *Troy Baker – Shinnok, Erron Black *JB Blanc – Kano *Steven Blum – Sub-Zero, Baraka *Ed Boon – Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips) *Andrew Bowen – Johnny Cage *Sean Chiplock – Noob Saibot *Sara Cravens – Frost *Robin Atkin Downes – Kabal *Megalyn Echikunwoke – Jacqui Briggs *Richard Epcar – Raiden *Jennifer Hale – Kronika *Kelly Hu – D'Vorah *Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang *Phil LaMarr – Kotal Kahn *Mela Lee – Jade *Erica Lindbeck – Cassie Cage *Sunil Malhotra – Kung Lao *Vanessa Marshall – Sheeva *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion *Dave B. Mitchell – Geras, Sektor *Andrew Morgado – Kollector *Jamieson Price – Announcer *Beata Pozniak – Skarlet *Ronda Rousey – Sonya Blade *William-Christopher Stephens – Jax Briggs *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa – Shang Tsung *Kari Wahlgren – Kitana *Ron Yuan – Scorpion Ivaneurope (talk) 19:16, April 23, 2019 (UTC) https://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120746438479306753 Sean Chiplock also voices Kharon. https://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/1120691002484961283 Also Kabal IS NOT Robin Atkin Downes it's Jonathan Cahill. WARMACHINEROXX3 (talk) 5:53, April 24, 2019 (EST) Non-playable characters vs. cameo/mentions We need to make clear distinction between characters that appear in the story mode as non-payable (i.e. not included in the game as playable like Rain, Sindel and Baraka in MKX) and characters that are either merely mentioned by others in story mode or pre-fighting dialouges, or make cameo appearances in character arcade endings and the Krypt. The Non-playable characters section is flooded with kombatants that are either mentioned in name only (like Mileena, Smoke, Sindel and Onaga) or appear as cameos in arcade endings/Krypt (like Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Kenshi, Ermac and Reptile) Ivaneurope (talk) 16:46, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Cameos via endings are perfectly fine to be listed as it's still an appearance, however mentions are completely asinine as the character isn't actually appearing, I've removed the mentions. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 16:52, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Krypt Deaths Canon? So, Kenshi and Ermac are very obviously dead in the Krypt, but does that mean they're deaths are canon? While it sucks they died in such a cheap way, is the exploration of the Shang Tsung's Krypt even really canon to MK's storyline in itself? All it does is unlock bonus materials. I'm not trying to start a debate, I'm just generally curious if anyone from NRS confirmed, "Yeah, Kenshi and Ermac are dead." (Reborn Dragon (talk) 18:08, April 25, 2019 (UTC)) ::I looked through twitter of the writers and Boon to see if there is any confirmation of the Krypt's canonicity and found nothing. In my opinion the Krypt should be treated like intros, endings and even stage backgrounds (the only reason Goro is listed as deceased is because he appeared dead in the cutscenes in chapter 9) as non-canon unless stated otherwise. :::Whilst I haven't seen it myself apparently in Goro's Dining Room in the Krypt you can find Kano's corpse, if this is true it's definitely not canon. :::(WARMACHINEROXX3) (talk), 6:16, April26, 2019 (EST) Why was the MK11 page purged? No reason was mentioned for it, only that someone decided to remove all the content on the page. Seliasei (talk) 12:08, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Some retard did it, I've banned and protected the pages from being moved. Daimyo Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 12:47, May 4, 2019 (UTC)